La vraie fin de Rogue
by Rmy Poirier
Summary: L'histoire d'un homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour un amour disparu et qui fut récompensé par ses bonnes actions


Autour de l'homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux et habillé de sa robe de sorcier noire, une poudre blanche l'entourait.

Ce n'était pas de la neige, mais de la fumée qui l'enveloppait. Lui et l'endroit qu'il reconnut comme la gare du Poudlard Express. Et il comprenait alors que c'était fini pour lui. Après la façon dont le serpent l'avait attaqué, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, quand il touchait son visage, il avait l'air neuf.

Pas de sang, pas de blessure ou d'entailles.

Mais il ne laissait plus vraiment de place au doute en voyant le vieil homme sur le banc à côté du train à la barbe argentée qui se tenait devant lui, le regardant avec un visage teinté de fierté, et en même temps de tristesse.

\- Bonjour Severus !

\- Albus !

Fidèle à lui-même : Sa longue robe, sa barbe argentée, et cette aura de puissance qui sortait de lui et qui l'avait toujours impressionnée. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- C'est la fin du voyage, pas vrai ?

\- Je dois bien vous avouer que s'il y'a bien une personne que je n'espérais pas voir me rejoindre, c'est bien vous. Après tous les sacrifices que vous avez faits, ce n'est pas la fin que vous méritiez. Votre place était derrière mon bureau. A la place du directeur qui avait tant consacré à l'avenir de Poudlard et du monde des sorciers en général.

\- J'avais une mission, protéger le fils de Lili. Faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et que le moment venu il soit prêt à terminer le travail. Vous et moi savons que cette histoire ne pouvait se terminer autrement que par ma mort.

Dumbledore soupirait.

\- Je me suis servi de vous, j'ai gâché votre vie entière Severus, uniquement pour que vous m'aidiez à tuer Voldemort. J'ai utilisé le drame que vous aviez vécu et l'amour que vous ressentiez pour cette incroyable personne qu'était Lili pour que vous vous rangiez à mon côté. Je savais qu'Harry était celui qui nous sauverait et que vous étiez le seul à lui montrer la voie le moment venu. Je vous ai manipulé comme un ventriloque manipule une marionnette, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, car ça a fait de vous une personne extraordinaire qui a tout fait pour enterrer les ténèbres ayant pris place en lui. Mais le cout à payer était trop élevé, et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de vous avoir gâché votre futur. Un futur que vous auriez pu avoir en retombant amoureux d'une femme qui vous aurait accepté de son gré, compris la personne que vous étiez, et avec laquelle vous auriez pu avoir des enfants. Des enfants auxquels vous auriez pu apprendre de formidables valeurs, mais tout-ça n'a pas pu avoir lieu, car je vous en ai privé. Pardon Severus.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il avait souvent imaginé pouvoir refaire sa vie, qu'il pouvait oublier qu'il avait aimé une femme qui avait choisi son pire ennemi. Oublier ça un jour pour aller mieux. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Ne soyez pas idiot Dumbledore, je devrais plutôt vous remercier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre sans un vrai but. Vous êtes venu me voir, et m'avez proposé de sauver le fils de Lili, et permis de la venger elle, ainsi que les milliers de gens mort dans la guerre qui nous opposait à Lord Voldemort. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, et une occasion de devenir celui que Lili avait décelée en moi, que j'avais cessé d'être en plongeant dans les ténèbres, et que je suis redevenu grâce à vous. Alors, merci.

Dumbledore regardait Rogue étonné.

\- Je suis assez surpris. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vous entends prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même, m'a un jour dit un grand sage.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

Rogue regardait au loin et voyait une porte gigantesque s'ouvrir et un faisceau de lumière lui éblouir les yeux.

\- Qui y'a-t-il là-bas ?

\- La seule façon de le savoir, mon cher, est encore d'aller voir par vous-même. Je pense que c'est votre vraie fin qui vous attend.

\- Ma vraie fin ? Quel est ce charabia ?

\- A mon avis, notre présence ici n'est autre que l'opportunité d'aller vers une fin heureuse. Je me dis que votre place est là-bas.

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

Dumbledore haussait les épaules.

\- Peut-être n'ai-je pas encore fait ce qu'il faut pour y'accéder ? Peut-être n'ai-je pas le droit d'en avoir une qui sait ? Après les erreurs que j'ai commises, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Pour vous donner un exemple, si j'avais pu mieux comprendre le jeune garçon que j'ai connu il y'a maintenant cinquante ans, j'aurais pu empêcher tout-ça d'avoir lieu.

\- Ne vous infligez-pas cela.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tom Jedusor était un garçon brillant qui s'est laissé gagner par son côté obscur car je n'ai pu l'en éloigner. J'étais son proviseur. Il était un grand sorcier en lequel je voyais un potentiel qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer entreprendre. Il avait le potentiel de faire quelque chose de bien de ses pouvoirs, et j'aurais pu le ramener sur la voix du bien avant qu'il ne se perde.

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

-Nous ne le saurons jamais.

Rogue se tournait vers la porte qui illuminait l'endroit de toute pièce.

\- C'est le moment de nous dire au revoir.

Dumbledore lui tendait la main et Rogue la serrait chaleureusement. Puis il marchait vers la porte et après quelques pas, il se retournait

\- Pardon de vous avoir amené ici.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas idiot Severus. Vous n'avez faits que ce que je vous ai demandé après tout.

\- C'était la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre.

\- Vous m'avez évité une longue période de souffrance, alors je vous en suis reconnaissant.

\- Vous avez toujours persisté à me voir comme un héros, mais selon moi, le vrai héros, c'était vous.

Emu, Dumbledore dit :

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous des héros à notre façon Severus.

\- Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour ?

\- Je l'espère, mon cher ami.

Puis la sonnerie du train du Poudlard express retentit

\- Que signifie cela ?

\- Un nouvel arrivant. Ma fin heureuse peut-être.

Je vous le souhaite.

Rogue se levait, puis après un dernier regard, il franchissait la porte.

…

Ce parc immense.

Ce lac dans lequel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

Cette foret ou il avait été si souvent demandée de ne pas se rendre.

Et ce château gigantesque :

C'était Poudlard.

Mais les environs étaient déserts.

Rogue se rendait sur le lac et observait l'eau devant lui.

\- Severus.

Cette voix le faisait sursauter. Il reconnaissait cette voix douce, gentille, et chaleureuse. Mais comment puis-ce être réel ?

\- Severus, c'est moi.

Il se retournait ayant peur d'être déçu. C'était elle, Lili, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimé qui était devant lui aussi vivante que lors du premier jour où il l'a rencontré.

\- Comment ça peut être toi, tu es morte !

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors…comment ?

\- Parce que c'est ta fin heureuse. Tu devais me revoir.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te protéger.

Mais elle souriait et dit :

\- Tu as protégé mon fils et je t'en suis reconnaissante.

\- C'était pour toi. Je t'aimais Lili, et je voulais le protéger parce qu'il était la dernière personne à être liée à toi.

\- Je ne l'avais pas compris. Je ne te considérais que comme un ami.

Rogue ne dit rien :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant on peut être ensemble.

\- Tu sais que non !

\- Mais…

\- Je suis marié, et la mort n'a rien changée.

\- Alors je ne devrais pas être ici.

Lili souriait et l'embrassait.

\- Mais…

\- Je veux être avec toi.

\- Tu viens de dire que…

\- Je ne suis pas la Lili de James. Elle vit avec lui, c'est leur destin. Je ne suis que la Lili dont tu te souviens, celle que tu aimais et que tu as perdue. Celle avec qui tu voulais vivre, et qui est morte. La Lili dont tu as faits ton possible pour protéger son fils. Je suis cette Lili. Celle-là même avec qui tu vas vivre pour l'éternité.

Rogue pleurait.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant. J'ai trop attendu pour te le dire.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, alors ne gâche pas cette occasion.

\- Je t'aime !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

C'était sa Lili, celle qu'il avait aimé avant qu'elle ne rencontre Potter. Rogue aimait à penser que finalement c'était ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry Potter qui lui avait donné cette seconde chance.


End file.
